parivaar
by km-fan
Summary: it's just a small attempt to show the family environment in abhirika's house.


hi! friends thank u so much for your reviews. your reviews making me to write more and more stories.

**loveabhi, A.S Anjaana, , storygirl2121, kamikaze me, jannatfairy, mithi, kavin sajal lover, Sanjhana, guest crazy abhirika lover,Shrestha,guest, guest, Blue Fairy, allison, shwetha24, guest, guest, abhijeeteye, Shubhangi, aditi, rajvigirl, Saakshi thank u so much guys for supporting me.**

now this is my second story, not as good as first one. sorry guys i can't continue writing stories for one month due to my semester exams. i may be back on first day of June, my very special day that is my birthday.

happy reading.

* * *

the characters in this chapter r "daya".

"abhirika" and their 5 year old son "adi".

tarika: kitney baar kaha hey adi tumhey ki koi answer likh ni si pehle do baar sonch samaj kar likhney chahey. sab ki sab spelling mistakes.

adi: mamma! sirf 3 marks hy kam aya hey. why you are scolding me?

tarika: adi! even one mark is valuable. spellings practice karney ky lia kaha tho mera eek nahi suna thumney. papa aney do, main thumara shekayath karunge.

adi was so confident that his father will be happy by seeing his son's progress report. abhijeet entered into his house with a chocolate in his pocket. he knows that his son will stand first in the class.

door was opened but no one were present in the hall. tarika was busy in kitchen and adi was playing in his room.

abhi: mein ghar aagaya! (he is standing near threshold)

abhi(pov): kya hey bhai ghar bohut silent hey kisi aaur ki ghar mein ghus gaya kya?

tarika: (moving towards hall)kya baat hey abhi, kya sooch rahey ho?

abhi: yehi ki aaj ghar bohut silent hai. kyu maa betey ka "maha sanghram" shuru nahi hua abi tak?

tarika: abi tak tho shuru nahi hua lekin aab jarur hoga.

abhi: kyu kya hua?

mean while adi came to his father and caught the leg.

tarika: lo aagaya, pochiye appki "suputhr"(son in sanskrit)si.

abhi: kyu beta kysa hai thumara progress?

adi: very very very very very very good.

abhi: arey mera baccha tho hamesha first hain.

tarika: uthna bhi good nahi hey jithna vo bol raha hey. jo subject aap boley they usmey tho full aya par jo subject me boli usmey 3 marks kam aaya hey.

abhi: matlab maths main 100%. very good beta. akhir beta kiska hain(raising his collar).

tarika: ab science ka kya karey, "carbon-di-oxide" ko "carbon-die-oxide" likha. aab app hi bataiey "di" ko "die" ko kithna pharak hey.

abhi: aab ismey mera betey ka kya kasoor hai. yeh tho english language ka mistake hai. dhono ka pronunciation eek jisa hain tho confuse ho gaya mera bacha. haina aadi?

adi: ha papa mera kya kasoor hain.

tarika: begad do isey.

abhi: arey! tarika kyu gussa ho rahey ho, ho jaata isa kabhi kabhi.

tarika: ha aab nahi sudrov gey tho isa hi mistakes karega hamesha.

abhi: ab mujhey paani vaani milega bhi nahi.

tarika: ha abi laayi.

as soon as tarika went to kitchen abhijeet took out the chocolate from his pocket and gave it to his son. but adi has to hide it from his mother because she dont make adi to eat chocolates. if she caught him eating chocolate they her biological lecture starts.

tarika came and gave water to abhijeet. mean while adi hide the chocolate by putting his hands back.

tarika: abhi khaney main kya banavu?

while speaking with abhi she saw the chocolate marks on adi's lips.

tarika: (keenly observing)eek minute ye kya hai.(pointing finger towards adi's lips).

abhijeet saw the chocolate marks on adi's lips and told him through his expressions to lick his lips. adi did as abhi said. but tarika being a member of cid guessed what it was with such a minute cluee.

abhi: kya hua tarika?

tarika: abhijeet aap ney chocolate lay?

abhi: nahi tho(hiding his fear).

tarika: adi show your hands(in a serious tone)?

adi forwarded his one hand to show her mother.

tarika:(shouted) show both the hands?

abhijeet went near his son and pulled the chocolate from adi's hand. tarika heard the wrapper sound and told abhijeet to forward his hands. they both have no way to escape and tarika caught them red handed.

tarika:(catching the chocolate in her one hand and scolding abhi.)yeh sab kya hein abhi?

abhi standing silently without even replying. tarika's one hand was near adi's mouth. so he started eating the chocolate which his mother was holding. abhijeet saw that scenario and started laughing silently.

tarika: (irritated)abhi main thumey daant rahey ho aaur thumey haasi aaraha hy?

abhi: zara thumara haat me jho chocolate hai ussey dekho.

half of the chocolate was completed by adi. tarika noticed it and started scolding adi. now the remaining part of the chocolate was eaten by abhijeet. after she finished scolding adi she saw only wrapper in her hand without any chocolate.

tarika:(confused)arey! chocolate kha hey?

adi: (laughing)papa ne kha liya.

tarika:(irritated look) tum dono ko sudharna meri bas ki baat nahi hai. saying this she left to kitchen stamping the floor.

abhi &amp; adi: (laughing loud and hugging each other)thumey bhi sudarna hamari bas ki baat nahi hey mom.

after 15 minutes abhijeet got fresh and went into the kitchen to talk with tarika.

abhi: tarika! vo jo case hum ab deal kar rahey hain uski sarey files aur reports nikalo.

tarika: kyu abhi kuch khas baat patha chala kya?

abhi: ha us case bihar ki eek drug racket si jude hui hain. aur acp sir usey solve karne ky liya daya, sachin, purvi aur freedy ko appoint kia hain. vo log aab ghar aarahey hain tho mujhey unhey explain karney hai.

tarika: ok tho kabh nikal rahey vo log?

abhi: kal subha 7 baje.

tarika: ok mey abhi nikal ki rakthey hun.

after 10 minutes daya entered into the house. abhijeet was verifying files, tarika was busy in making dinner and little adi watching tv(chota bhem).

adi: chachu...!(adi ran and caught daya's leg.)

daya: arey! mera bacha kysy ho?

adi: mai teek hu.

daya: mamma papa kha hey?

mean while abhijeet entered with files.

abhi: aagaye thum. chalo phir discuss karey?

daya: ruko yar sab ko aney dho.

daya went inside kitchen to meet tarika.

daya: babhi! bohut book lagi hain.(said like a small child)

tarika: tho bataiey devarji kya bana du aapke liy?

daya: bhabi aapki hatho ki pakodey khaney ka man kar raha hey aaj.

tarika: tho teek hai bas 10 minutes mein ho jaye ga.

daya:tho main bhi aap ka help kar dunga.

tarika: daya thumhey banana aata hey?(questioning look)

daya: aata tho nahi par aaj sekhlunga.

abhi: abhey! case discuss karney aaya, ya pakodey seekh ney aaya?

tarika: abhijeet!

daya: dono bhi karney aaya. meri bhabi mujhey sekarahi hain, ab thumhey koi problem hain?

freedy,sachin and purvi entered into house. but daya was in the kitchen learning the recipe from his babhi. abhijeet without waiting for daya started explaining about the case.

daya: bhabhi! mirchi thoda zyada daalna.(by listining this abhijeet got irritated)

abhi: daya ab avogey bhi ya nahi?

daya: ruko bhai pakodey bannaney mei aur thoda wakth lagega.

abhi: ye nahi sudhrega.(all the officers were smiling seeing the sweet fight between their seniors).

daya entered into hall with a plate in his hand. tarika also entered and served all and sat beside abhijeet on the couch.

abhi: (to daya)ab aap sunney ka kasht karegey?

daya: (without listening to abhi's words)hmm...kya bat hain babhi aap ki haat mein tho jadhu hain.

tarika: thank u daya ab thum hi ho meri khane ka appreciate karthey ho.

freedy: kyu tarika! abhijeet sir bhi tho aap ka khane ka bohut tarif karthey hain na. khas karki aap ki bhendi ka sabji ka.

tarika: wo sab shadi si pehly hothata freedy! ab tarif kya khana hy teek se nahi kathey.(all laughed loud)

abhi:(irritated look) tarika ab case ki barey mein discuss kare. aur daya thu plate nichey raakh. mission tera hain aur tension mujhey ho raha hey.

daya: arey! bhai tension leny ka nahi deney ka hain.

abhi: aab chup kar aur mera baat sun.

they discussed for more than one hour and started to leave.

sachin: ok sir ab ham chalthey hain.

abhi: nahi pehley dinner tho karlo.

freedy: nahi sir aab bohut late hogaya hain, subha hy nikalna hai aur packing bhi karni hay. tho hum chalthey.

abhi: acha teek hai.

daya: boss! main bhi chaltha hu.

abhi: arey! daya isey kisy, thum tho dinner karlo

tarika: ha daya sab tayar hain. mein abhi laga dethi hu.

daya: nahi tarika ab nahi, me mission se laut aney ky baath jarur akey karunga. ab mujhey bhi ghar jakey packing karna hai. mein chaltha hu.

abhi: teek hain subha jaldi nikal na, mujey kabar dethey rahina ok.

daya: ok bye!

abhi: chalo ab hum khaey?

tarika: ha chalo.

abhi: adi beta ajav khana khatey hy.

adi: ok papa.

all 3 sat on the dining table. silence prevailed for some time. after eating they sat in the hall, on the couch. tarika was sitting in between abhi and adi, now adi broke the silence.

adi: mamma! aap mujsy naraz hain?

tarika:(without seeing)ha aap exams isey likhey tho mujey tho naraz hona hai na?

adi: tho aap mujsy baat nahi karogey?(innocently)

tarika: nahi.

adi: mamma please...!(with puppy eyes)

abhi came in between to rescue the silent fight.

abhi: adi good boy ho na, tho aap ko mamma ka har baat manna hoga. jab mamma aap ko spellings practice karney ky liy kha tho aap ko karna chaheiy. u should always follow what your mom says. ok?

tarika: (to abhijeet)abhijeet aap tho isey bol raha hey jise aap meri har baat manthey.

abhi: mein konsa thumhara baat nahi maana?bolo?

tarika: main aapko eek hafthey si bol rahey hu ki, kitchen ka tap kharab ho gaya aur plumber ko bulaney. aap ko yaad bhi hey?

abhi: ha... matlab...

tarika: yaad nahi hy na? mujhey kitna taklef hota hy vessels wash karney mein aap ko patha hey?

abhi: arey! ab mujpe gussa ho rahey ho! bul jatha hu kabhi kabhi.

tarika: chodiya abhijeet aap tho meri bat nahi sunthey aur apni bachey ko sikhaney chaley aayi.

abhi: arey! sorry yar! mein kal hy plumber ko bulakey teek karvadhunga. i promise.

tarika was silently looking at him.

abhi: adi thum bhi mamma ko promise karo ki thum mamma ka har baat manogey!

adi: promise mamma! from now on-wards adi will be a good boy. adi always follows mamma's words. please talk with me mamma!

tarika without replying watches adi's eyes silently. adi jumps onto his mothers lap and says " i m sorry mamma, please forgive me" and kisses on her cheek.

tarika: oh my baby! its ok beta. ab mamma aap sy naraz nahi hain.

adi: (happily hugging his mother)thank u mumma. i love you.

tarika: i love u too beta.

abhi: (to tarika)dekha! eek chotey bachey ko jo baat pata hey wo mujehy nahi pata.

tarika: konsi baat?

abhi: ki sorry "kiss" karkey bol ni chahey(said romantically and slowly).

tarika: abhijeet! aap bhi na...(blushing) adi sunlega.

tarika got up by holding adi and making her way to bedroom.

abhi:(loudly)tarika! mujhey tumhey sorry kahena hey!

tarika:(smiling) mujeh bi kehana hey(that means they want to kiss each other)

abhi: (exited)really! ?

tarika turned and gave him simple a flying kiss.

abhi: ye kya? tarika! this is not fair! yeh cheating hain.

without listining to abhi's words tarika moved into bedroom and made adi sleep. abhijeet by shouting and tarika by smiling enjoyed the night.

the-end.

**a/n: i know the story was not so good but i tried to show the family environment. i'll be back with a good story after my exams. meet u all again on my very special day. once again thank u for reading and reviewing my first story.**

**kavin sajal lover:** first of all thank u for reviewing "my dear friend"(see we already became friends)mujey aur thoda time lagega kavi aur sajal par likhney ki lia. so will you wait till my exams gets completed?

**storygirl2121: **thanks for reviews yar! current track pe bhi likhugey par exams key baad. sorry! don't mind ha.

if i miss anyone please forgive me.

bye! take care.


End file.
